


Claim Me

by The_Lady_Crane



Category: Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion
Genre: Barbed Penis, Come Shot, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Het, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Sex, Lemon, Love Bites, Molestation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Scratching, Slash, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 01:37:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12948498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lady_Crane/pseuds/The_Lady_Crane
Summary: A summoner gets a little more than she bargained for from her dremora.





	Claim Me

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this forever ago, and just found it in some old files. Thought I'd post it for kicks. Just a little smutty oneshot.

Estelle was the type of person to always be completely certain of almost every opinion she had. At the moment, the dunmer woman was sure that were her friends and comrades at the Arcane University to see her now, she would be laughed right out of her position as Arch-Mage. After all, it wasn’t often that a conjurer was subdued by her own summoned creature. It was even rarer for a summoned creature to gain the upper hand on a mage of Estelle’s caliber. When you factored in the miniscule chances of a summoned creature ever sexually molesting his summoner, the situation in which Estelle now found herself shouldn’t even have happened.

She knew it was all her fault. She had been too soft. From the moment she had first summoned her dremora, she knew that he had been out of her league. Not that she **couldn’t** control him; she had no problem making him obey. The main problem was that she sometimes didn’t want to make him obey. As much as she hated to admit it, his savage idiosyncrasies endeared him to her. It was like she got a thrill from observing his brutish nature in action.

It hadn’t been much of a problem at first, but lately things had been getting a little… risqué. His habit of biting and nipping at her from time to time had been tolerable, once she overcame her fear that he would eat her. The other mages had warned her not to let him do it, but she thought it was harmless. Soon, his nipping turned into his new habit of biting her lower lip. It was almost like he was kissing her; the dunmer had been amused at this. Surely, he had no idea what he was doing. After all, he wasn’t even entirely human-shaped. He could walk like a man, but he often crawled on all fours, and his curved horns only added to the animalistic visage. A mere beast couldn’t possibly have any idea what kissing was. He couldn’t even speak properly, for Julianos’ sake.

Her presumption of his innocent nature had been proven wrong when he started grabbing her breasts. Clearly, he had more on his mind than just his strange dremoric urge to bite things. It was when he exposed himself to her one night, while she was getting undressed, that she knew without a doubt that he was interested in sex.

Looking back, she saw that her attitude towards these advances had steadily slipped from staunch defense to slight tolerance to absolute surrender. “No touching” had turned into, “No touching my breasts,” then to, “No touching me while I’m naked.” Eventually, her mantra had become, “No biting there!” It was a fast progression from, “No touching _in there_ ” to, “No going inside” and finally to, “No ejaculating.”

It was true that she now allowed him to mount her. She let him take his pleasure, but had thus far stayed firm in her stance that he should not come while inside of her. She went to great lengths to ensure that his dremoric seed stayed out of her womb, pulling away from him just as his orgasm hit him. He didn’t care for this, but the few times he had tried to stay inside of her had resulted in very painful reprimand from the business end of her staff. He sulked about it, but in the end she won out and he now allowed her to protect the last shreds of her purity.

Now she was beginning to think of going back on her final demand. The way he chewed on her neck drove most rational thought from her mind, but she was still contemplating this issue when he began his ministrations in earnest. They were resting for the night at The Choosy Beggar, probably the nicest inn that the Shivering Isles had to offer. At least it was clean.

Since coming into the realm of Sheogorath, Wallace had been inexplicably on edge. Estelle had thought it was nervousness, since the surroundings were new to him and he was sure to have been assaulted by so many new scents, sights, and sounds. However, gradually it occurred to her that all of his senses had become inflamed. He had been alternately trying to attack anything in sight and trying to get in her skirt for days. Renting a room for the night gave him the chance he had been looking for, and she allowed it. There was no telling what he might do if he were to go unsatisfied for too long.

She gasped as his claws raked up her sides. It was a familiar feeling, but no less intense. The keratin daggers left scratches on her delicate skin as sharp fangs grazed her jaw and neck. Her clothes had long since been discarded; he had practically ripped them from her before they had come to the inn, letting her know that he couldn’t wait any longer. Had this warning gone unheeded, Estelle was sure that he would have taken her right there on the street among the remains of her brand-new blue regalia. Not that the citizens of this insane city would have minded. They probably wouldn’t even have noticed.

Estelle could feel his engorged manhood bumping against her leg. He wasn’t going to be patient tonight. Furtively, she reached down to press a finger into her own opening, just in case he wasn’t in the mood to stretch her before starting the main event. He growled, pulling her hand up again and nipping her cheek. _“Stay put!”_ his actions commanded, and she obeyed. What a farce she would seem, taking orders from her own summoned creature!

Not that she cared too much at the moment. The last remnants of shame were being torn away from her as she moaned, arching her back to meet Wallace’s roaming hands. “Wallace…” she whimpered. He was getting more and more frenzied, and she was afraid that he would proceed without caution.

It was true that he was a monster. However, he wasn’t without compassion; she sighed in relief when she felt his finger pushing through her spread lower lips. His claw just barely grazed her, and she yelped. He growled in answer, pulling his finger out and thrusting it in again. “A- aaah!” she cried, “Not- not so fast!” He pulled out again, this time pushing two fingers in at a slower pace, growling long and low when she nodded her head and relaxed into his grip.

After one more push, he withdrew his fingers and sniffed them. The gesture unnerved Estelle a bit, but from the growl emanating from his chest she supposed that he liked the smell. Wallace then lowered himself to sniff between her legs. This made Estelle’s face turn bright red; she hated it when he did that. It made her feel so embarrassed to be spread out like that with his blood red eyes taking in everything. He licked at her slit once, twice, then leaned back and cuffed her on the hip.

She knew what he wanted. Hesitantly, she scooted towards him and lay down flat on the bed, pushing the pillows out from under her head and allowing her starlight-white hair to spill out over the dingy mattress. Mumbling in appreciation, Wallace took his place above her and pressed the head of his cock against her wet slit. Estelle bit her lip as he pushed into her, lifting her hips to more easily accommodate him. It had been a while since their last encounter, and she was tight enough to make Wallace go slowly as he entered. She could feel the tiny, fleshy barbs on the underside of his cock. They worked with the muscles of her passage to pull him further inside, and soon he was buried to the hilt.

He began to work in and out in small motions, barely moving an inch either way as his ragged breath blew across her neck. She tried her best not to make a sound, but her whimpers grew in volume until she was moaning wantonly. His balls were tapping against her rear and the base of his manhood was pressing against her clit when he reached his full speed. Estelle cried out as the barbs caught on her passage, the stimulation too much for her. She came hard, her insides squeezing his cock, but he wasn’t near completion. He had waited a long time for this, and he was going to make it last as much as he could.

Wallace was still thrusting when Estelle came down from her high, and she began to feel another buildup of sensation. She started bucking her hips to meet his, but Wallace lifted one of her legs and placed it on his shoulder. Rearing up on his knees, he began thrusting again from a different angle. This new position immobilized her, and all she could do was whine and moan as he sped up again. The tension that had started building up inside of her exploded, and she came to her second climax. Wallace let out a roar as her walls constricted around his cock; he threw back his head, panting and trying to control his hips as they took on a life of their own and thrust madly into her.

She barely had time to recover from her second orgasm when Wallace’ shaft began to twitch inside of her. He was coming, but this time Estelle didn’t pull away. Still out of breath, she said, “W- Wallace! Haa… Aah… Pl- please, c- come inside… Oooh… Come inside me… M- mate with me… I- I- I want to be yours! Make me- make me your mate!”

This exclamation shocked them both. Estelle blushed, having not intended to say those things aloud, and Wallace locked gazes with her for a moment before complying with her request. He came with a demonic cry, and Estelle squealed as the strange sensation of his hot seed shot into her body. She rode out his orgasm with him, clinging to his shoulders as he shook and his cock twitched inside of her. Finally, he gave one last shudder and collapsed on top of her. The barbs on his manhood withdrew, and he slid out of her, mindful of her sore and tender flesh.

They both lay there panting for a while, Estelle squirming as his semen ran out of her and formed a wet spot between her legs. Wallace was beyond caring, though. He lay atop her, dazed, and she stroked his damp red hair and rolled her eyes. Post-coital Wallace was always complacent and needy, having a desire to cuddle that contradicted everything she had assumed about dremora. He nuzzled under her chin, and the deep rumbling in his chest reminded her of a purring mountain lion. It was almost adorable.

“It’s a good thing you don’t talk,” Estelle said as she closed her eyes, still petting the dremora’s head. “I bet you would just love to brag about this to the other mages…”

He seemed to nod in agreement, though he could just have been nuzzling her again.


End file.
